


Days 1- 3

by spinmetal



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, hey i fockin love cayde-6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: What it says on the tin, because I didn’t realise it was kinktober until yesterday and by then it was already too late so! Hope you enjoy ~





	Days 1- 3

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: facesitting (day 1), begging (day 2), edgeplay (day 3)

A filthy squelch fills the room as you sink down slowly and slick spills out of you, trickling down a white forehead. Your arched back, draws Cayde’s gaze to your tits and his mouth falls open, flashing orange as a whine spills from his voicebox. His hands clench and his toes curl, but he remains still as you use him for your pleasure. Just as you ordered.

“ _Please please please please please -_ ” 

“Please what?” you ask, rolling your hips and grinding your clit against his plating. You lean over him, bracing a hand on his thigh and take his dick in the other stroking it slowly, running your thumb over its glowing orange stripe. Cayde whines, body strung with tension as your hands pulse Light, desperately trying to remain still. You bite back a smile as he babbles, words laced with static. He has unravelled beneath you fingers and cunt, desperate and wanton and begging for release. You deny him every time, bringing yourself to orgasm on his horn.  This is torture, divine and exquisite and he loves every moment of it.    

“Please stop? If you wish.” Cayde blinks, mind struggling to catch up through the haze of pleasure.

“No  _no no please don’t- stop- please-_ ”

But it’s too late. You’ve already released him. Cayde’s body seizes, fans roaring and the metal bedpost crumples in his grip as he desperately tries to stop himself from thrusting into your loosely curled fist, or your cunt as you rock against his horn. You gasp when you come, slick spilling down his face.  _He can’t move, you told him not to move. He can’t move because if he moves, he’ll be disobeying you and he wants to be good so you’ll let him come. He won’t move- he’s a good boy and he won’t move but he needs to come he needs to come he needs to come-_

“ _Patience,_ cowboy,” you purr, stroking Cayde’s chest and abs. His body trembles from hours of being edged and he sobs, voice laced with so much static his begging is incoherent. When you cup his cheek, he whines, jaw falling open and your thumb slips inside, stroking the sensors in his mouth. “ _Good_ things come for  _boys_ who  _wait_.” 

Your free hand cups his slit, two fingers plunging into his tight, wet hole, stroking his walls and you grin when he shudders at the invasion. You ride his horn in time to your thrusting fingers. His walls clench, a burst of static escaping his speakers as he tenses on the precipice of  _release_ -

Your fingers still abruptly and you chuckle at Cayde’s broken wails as you bring yourself to orgasm on his horn, yet again. You come with a moan, thighs trembling as more slick spills from you, streaming down Cayde’s face and into his open mouth.

“You wanna taste?” Cayde twitches, voicebox clicking as it resets before he utters a broken _yes please_. Soaking your fingers with your own slick, you plunge them into Cayde’s waiting mouth, grinning as he sucks them clean. 

“Such a good boy,” you croon and Cayde purrs at your praise. 

“Do you want to come, Cayde?” Orange flashes erratically in Cayde’s throat and his voice box clicks with repeated resets. 

“ _Ikzzt’ve_   _b-been a good_ -  _kzzt good boy_ -  _please p-please lemme kzzt-come_ -” 

You tilt your head as though contemplating his words and Cayde  _whimpers_ , body taut with need but he remains still, obeying your orders. Cayde blinks as you get off his horn, making a small whine of confusion. And you to sink down on his dick.

A wail tears itself from his throat and the bedpost  _shrieks_ , caving when he pulls on it in a desperate attempt to stop himself from thrusting into you. But you kiss him, granting him permission and his hips snap up, driving his dick deep inside you. Moaning loudly, you bury your face in his chest, stroking his sides as he thrusts and whispering encouragement as he desperately chases release.

But right when he tenses, your hand curls around the base of his dick with an iron grip, cutting off his orgasm.

Cayde  _screams_ , head snapping back as he fruitlessly writhes against you. As he pants you kiss his cheek, waiting until his body goes limp before speaking.

“Do you want to stop?” Your voice is soft and gentle like the hand stroking the crown of his head. “You’ve been so good for me, if you need to stop we can. You can come right now and we can stop, I won’t deny you that. I promise.” 

Cayde’s optics and throat light flicker and you wait, gaze trained on his as he processes your words. When he realises what you’ve said he keens, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your neck.

“K- _zzzt_ -K-keep going,” he mumbles and you gently push him down, leaving a trail of kisses across his cheek and bared neck. You release his dick, sinking back down on him and he moans.

“That’s my  _good boy_ ,” you praise and Cayde whimpers at your grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was highly enjoyable and i'm looking forward to tomorrow's.


End file.
